Born to Be Wild
by Jwebb96
Summary: William was born a werewolf and was raised most of his life in the wilderness. He was a beta belonging to a large pack. After one horrific night his life changed forever. He is now an Alpha without a pack. A lone wolf. He ends up in Beacon Hills and decides to live a quiet life in the woods. I suppose we can all guess how that's gonna work out for him. This story starts in season 3
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my take on Teen Wolf. My character is going to start off in season 3 because that's were the series really took off for me. This chapter takes place towards the end of ep 4 and in between episode 4 and 5. I'm going a little far from canon with this story, but then again fanfics usually do that hehe. I don't own Teen Wolf just my character.**

Chapter 1: A Wild Animal

Deucalion, Ennis, and Kali were just leaving a warehouse. They had just finished delivering a warning to another Alpha named Derek Hale and were moving on to their next target. They all entered a black Toyota Tacoma. Ennis was driving while Deucalion was on the passenger side and Kali sat in the back.

"Why are we wasting our time with Derek? He's too attached those kids." Kali asked Deucalion.

"Not to worry, he'll join us. He just needs a little… push." Deucalion said calmly in his British accent.

"You said there was another Alpha in Beacon Hills, but you never told us who he is." Ennis said while driving.

"That's just it, I don't know him by name, but I believe him to have been part the pack that lived in Montana's deep wilderness.

"Wait Montana? The Slaughter Pack? Didn't those guys burn down a whole town? Kali questioned.

"That is the story yes." Deucalion answered.

"Didn't they all die off?" Ennis asked.

"All but one apparently" Deucalion answered.

"So, an Alpha without a pack? Then recruiting him should be easy." Kali said with confidence.

"One would expect. Drop me off by the school, I'm going to check up on the twins. In the meantime, you two are heading to the preserve. Search the hills, our soon to be new friend should be up there somewhere." Deucalion ordered.

"No problem" Ennis answered as he turned a corner heading for Beacon Highschool.

 **In the middle of the woods somewhere in Beacon's wilderness.**

William Warg was seating on top of a tree looking down at a deer. His claws were curved, and his iris glowed red and the part of his eye that was supposed to be white was black. William had spent the last 45 minutes hunting in the woods. Catching prey was easy enough but finding the right one took time. William jumped down on top of the deer and began slashing its throat. Soon enough it was dead.

"Dinner is served" William said standing up and sheathing his claws. He then picked up the dead deer and threw it over his shoulder. He started to head to his home while carrying his meal on his shoulder. William stood at about 6'2.

William had arrived in Beacon Hills 4 weeks ago. He had money to stay in an apartment building but being raised in the wild he preferred the woods. He wasn't used to being around a lot of normal people so as always kept to himself. William was an Alpha without a pack. Due to personal reasons he never sought to build a pack of his own. After the events of a horrific night, William didn't trust a soul.

William arrived at a cave he had set up shop in. The cave used to belong to a local bear. That bear is now dead. The cave was roomy enough. It was decorated with animal pelts and bone charms. It also had a large camp fire, a sleeping bag next to it, and a comfortable chair. William laid the deer down and pulled out a hunting knife. He then started to skin the deer. He used to just dig into his meals, but he hates it when fur gets stuck in his teeth.

The sun was starting to set, and William was seating in his chair eating cooked pieces of the deer he had killed earlier. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a touch screen phone. He looked at it quizzingly as he held it in his hand. William grew up secluded from civilization, so most devices were foreign to him. He then went into his phones camera mode and looked himself over. He had a handsome face with fair white skin and brown eyes. His long black rugged hair was in a pony tail. The shirt he wore was a sleeveless dark blue muscle shirt and his cargo pants were black.

William had finished his dinner and decided to go for a walk. Those walks normally turned into runs as he loved sprinting on all fours.

 **With Ennis and Kali in a random part of the woods.**

"He does know Beacon has cheap apartment buildings, right?" Ennis asked Kali annoyed that the Alpha they were looking for decided to live in the woods.

"You never heard of the kind of pack this guy was in? They chose to live in the wild exclusively. I'm not surprised he's up here in the hills somewhere." Kali informed Ennis.

"Why?" Ennis questioned.

"All I know is that they preferred to be away from humans. I can understand that." Kali answered.

"Well I doubt someone like that will listen to us." Ennis said.

"Well if he doesn't we'll just have to bring him back to Deucalion kicking and screaming now won't we?" Kali said casually.

"Hold on." Ennis said while he sniffed the air. "You smell that?" Ennis asked Kali as she took a sniff herself

"Smells like blood." Kali said. "This way." She said leading Ennis in a direction.

Ennis and Kali came up on a medium amount of dried up blood next to a tree.

"He was here. He was hunting". Ennis said looking over the scene

"Could've just been a mountain lion." Kali suggested.

"Do mountain lions have bare feet?" Ennis asked while pointing to tracks that resemble a person. "He's gotta be close let's go." Ennis said following the trail their target left behind.

 **The entrance of William's cave**

Kali and Ennis walked inside the cave as they were following a werewolf's scent. Inside it looked like someone had been living there for a while.

"Well he has a certain taste." Kali said as she played with a bone charm hanging from a string with her finger.

"Looks like nobody's home." Ennis said as he surveyed the area.

"Well he shouldn't be gone for long, so we just have to wait." Kali said.

"Yeah let's find a place to hide outside." Ennis said exiting the cave and Kali followed behind him.

 **With William**

William was on his way back to his cave after a nice walk. As vicious as he can be, he enjoys the little things. He was closing in on his cave when he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Something ain't right". He said to himself. William then took a whiff of the surrounding area and he knew something was up. "Alright come out and I promise I won't hurt you…That bad. William threatened to whoever was spying on him.

"That's fine. I wasn't really worried you'd hurt me in the first place." A women's voice rang out behind William.

William turned around to find a woman standing behind him. She was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants. She was bare foot but instead of toe nails she had claws on her feet. "I don't know who you are, but I don't really care, so why don't you run off before I decide to stop being nice.

"Oh, trust me, I'm the one trying to be nice." The woman said mocking William.

"Easy Kali, let's try and talk for once" A man said as he revealed himself behind a tree and stood beside Kali. He wore a black tank top with grey jeans.

" _Oh, great two of them"._ William thought to himself.

"I'm Ennis and this is Kali." Ennis said introducing himself and Kali

"Did you miss the part when I said I don't care?" William asked with an irritated tone.

"Alright listen, we're not here to pick a fight, there's just someone we'd like you to meet. Ennis explained

" _What am I talking to the air?"_ William thought to himself. "Well tell that someone I'm not interested. Now fuck off!" William said still with an irritated tone.

"Ok how's about this. You can either come with us or we drag you outta these woods while your unconscious. Your choice". Kali said giving William an ultimatum.

William noticed her eyes flared the crimson color of an alpha and so did the other one's eyes. "Alphas huh? Like that'll make a difference when I'm clawing your throats out." William said before he unsheathed his claws and let out a menacing growl. His eyes glowed the same crimson color as the werewolves standing before him.

"Unconscious it is". Kali said before rushing at William with a roar.

 _Fight music: The Only Thing I Know For Real. ( I don't own this song)_

Kali rushed at William and opened with a spinning kick attempting to slash his face with the claws on her foot. William easily dodged by moving his head back. Kali attempted to kick him again with a roundhouse kick. William dodged that one by ducking underneath it. He then hit Kali with a hard-right cross that stunned her a bit. He brought his left claws up and slashed Kali's right arm. After that he delivered a gut punch to her that caused her to bend forward. William then gave her a brutal right uppercut that sent her rolling back behind Ennis. "Your turn" William said locking his eyes onto Ennis. Ennis was already in his werewolf form as he charged at William. William himself rushed at Ennis. Ennis tried to tackle William to the ground as he wrapped his arms around William's body. William withstood the attack though and grabbed Ennis by his body and threw him into a tree beside him. Ennis quickly got up and was back on the offensive. Ennis tried to slash William with his claws, but William dodged every attempt. William ducked under one of his swipes while simultaneously slashing his abdomen. William then gave him right hook. This caused Ennis to stagger a bit. William then grabbed Ennis by his head and brought it down to knee it. Ennis was flat on his back after that. William was going to finish him, but he suddenly felt something slash his back and he let out a pained roar. He quickly turned to see a pissed off Kali. William attempted to swipe at her, but she was too fast was dodging each attempt. Kali saw an opening and clawed Williams face. This hurt William as he held his face and roared in pain. Suddenly something came up behind him and put him in a full nelson. Ennis had recovered quickly from William's assault and now him and Kali were working together against him. Kali took this opportunity to repeatably claw at Williams body. William could do nothing but watch as Kali was tearing into his flesh. The hold Ennis had him in was too tight to get out of. Ennis decided to add his own edition to William's pain and bashed his head against a nearby tree. He then threw William aside like a ragdoll.

It then started to rain. William was in very bad shape. However even after all that he still stood up. His clothes were ripped, and his face had four claw marks on it. "Had enough? Or did you want to walk outta here missing a limb?" Kali threatened. William growled lowly at her remark. "Ok now I gotta get serious." William said with anger in his eyes. His words earned him a confused looked from both Ennis and Kali. William then ripped off his shirt and took off the band that held his hair in a pony tail. His body started to shake as he began to transform into his werewolf form. His claws grew an extra two inches and his fangs grew an extra inch. His already detailed muscles seemed to grow slightly in mass. His ears pointed up and hair grew out of the side of his face. His face contorted into a beast like state. William then reared up let loose a loud roar into the sky. Ennis and Kali actually looked a bit worried as William seemed to have completely changed. William was breathing heavily as his transformation turned him into a wild animal. "Now who said something about missing a limb?" William said with a voice slightly deeper then he had before. William then jumped in the air and landed in between Ennis and Kali who had moved out of the way to avoid William falling on them. William turned to Ennis and quickly slashed his left thigh causing him to roar in pain. William the delivered a front kick that sent him rolling a few feet away. William then turned to see Kali getting ready to perform another spinning kick, but he was more than ready for it this time. William grabbed the leg Kali was kicking with and spun her hard into a tree. While kali was on the ground William grabbed her by the throat with his left hand and brought her up. He swiped her stomach before choke slamming her hard onto the ground. Kali looked to be in a lot of pain. William walked to her side and gave her a brutal kick to her rib cage. He must've broken something as a couple of cracks could be heard. William heard a roar behind and turned to see that Ennis recovered. Ennis charged at William and jumped up to deliver a downward claw swipe. However, William caught the hand he was going to claw him with and gave Ennis a headbutt. Ennis's nose bled from this. Ennis then tried to slash William with his right, but he elbow blocked it. William then hooked his arm over under and impaled Ennis deep in the stomach with his claws. This caused Ennis to roar loudly in pain. William took his claws out of Ennis's stomach and gave him a hard-right elbow to his forehead. William then threw Ennis aside and he landed next to Kali. Both Alphas were both bloody and beaten.

"What the hell are you?" Ennis asked gripping the wound on his body.

"That was me showing restraint. If you don't want to see what I'm normally like, grab ya girl, grab ya shit, and get the hell out of my woods. Tell whoever sent you. Don't mess with me." William said as he started to turn back to normal.

Ennis looked to Kali who seemed to have lost consciousness. He staggered a bit to his feet while helping Kali up. Ennis turned to see William walking back to his cave. He noticed he was limping a bit indicating that he was hurt himself. He started to make his way out of the woods with Kali in his arms. Ennis was at least able to walk, but Kali looked to have gotten it the worst. Next time they meet that Alpha they'll have to have the whole pack with them.

 **With Derek Hale**

Derek had healed from his encounter with the Alpha pack and was now starring out of a window at the rain.

"I don't get it. What did something happen?" Isaac questioned.

"It's just not going to work with both of you here. I got Cora now, it's too much, and I need you out tonight."

"Where am I posed to go?" Isaac asked.

"Somewhere else."

"Did I do something wrong Derek? Isaac asked

"Your doing something wrong right now by not leaving." Derek answered while turning around

"Come on." Isaac pleaded.

"Just get out". Derek demanded

"Come o-"

"GO!" Derek yelled throwing a glass cup at Isaac.

Isaac then grabbed his bag and left.

"So, what now?" asked Derek's younger sister Cora who had been listening the whole time.

"We need to take them out before they decide to come back." Derek said.

"We're going to need a lot of help" Cora said

"Scott will help us." Derek answered

"Will that be enough to take on an entire pack of Alphas?" Cora asked her brother.

Derek was silent as he was thinking. "I think I know someone else that might help." Derek suggested

"Who?" Cora questioned.

"Another Alpha. He showed up to Beacon not too long ago. He's from the pack that used to live in Montana."

"Montana? I hope your not talking about those monsters that burned down that entire town." Cora said with a worried look on her face.

"I am" Derek answered.

"You've got to be kidding me. Even if that was a good idea. Why would he go out of his way to help us?" Cora questioned.

"When he first got here I thought he'd want to build his own pack. So far all he's done is run around in the hills. From what I can tell, he just wants to be alone. Being an Alpha without a pack makes him a bigger target for Deucalion then me. He's a lone wolf and I'm guessing he'd want to stay that way if he's been this long without a pack. If he hasn't met them already, I'm sure he wouldn't accept Deucalion's offer. If I know he's in Beacon, then he'll know I'm here too. Maybe a temporary alliance is possible." Derek explained.

"And what if he joined Deucalion already?" Cora questioned.

"Then we're already dead" Derek answered.

 **With Deucalion**

Deucalion was in his apartment enjoying his dinner. Suddenly he heard a frantic knock on his door. He walked with his cane and opened it. Who stood there was Ennis with an unconscious Kali in his arms.

"My god. Get her in here." Deucalion said stepping aside to let them in. "Lay her on the bed" Deucalion demanded, and Ennis obeyed.

"She's healing but just slowly "Ennis explained.

"You couldn't have taken her to a hospital?" Deucalion asked.

"Your place was closer plus I wanted to avoid a lot of questions from the doctors." Ennis asked.

"Well now you owe me new bed sheets. What the bloody hell happened!?" Deucalion asked.

"That Alpha. He was way stronger then we thought. Even still he's hurt, and he can't take on all of us. That I know for sure."

"Oh, he'll heal. For now, let's focus on Derek." Deucalion said.

"What about the Alpha?" Ennis asked.

"He could've killed you both, but he didn't. He let you both walk to send me a message. We're going to have to deal with him later. Deucalion answered.

 **With William in his cave**

William was in pain. He was healing a bit slower than normal, but he was still healing. He was on his hands and knees breathing deeply in and out trying to focus on healing. He crawled over to his sleeping bag and reached underneath his pillow. What he pulled out from underneath it was a crescent moon pendant. He laid back on his sleeping bag and held the pendant close to his chest.

"If you were here you'd make the pain go away." William said to himself while remembering who gave him the pendant in the first place. He then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. After an eventful evening, a good night's rest was more than welcomed.

 **And that's chapter 1. I think I nailed Kali's character here. Ennis though I'm not sure. I feel like I didn't see enough of him in season 3. William's old pack seems to be infamous. More about that will be revealed down the line. Also, lastly there is a reason why William is a bit stronger than both Ennis and Kali. Its all in his backstory. Which I'm not sure I'll tell in this story, but a separate prequel story. Anyways. I had fun making this and I hope people like it too. See ya soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with another chapter. I forgot to mention in the last on that William is 35 years old. Also, I bet you guys wondered how a werewolf that lives in the wild has money. Like I said before it's all in his backstory. Anyways, enjoy.**

Chapter 2: This Is Only Temporary

A few days had passed since Williams encounter with the Alphas Ennis and Kali. He managed to beat them both, but he did suffer injury that night. He hasn't fought an Alpha that strong in a while, let alone two at once. It took him half a day to fully heal and even still, he was sore. William is now walking towards his Silver Jeep Wrangler he had parked on the side of an old dirt road. No one else but himself uses that road so he doesn't worry about it being stolen. When he got to his jeep he unlocked it and opened the driver's seat door. On top of the seat were a pair of grey sports shoes he uses for whenever he decides to go to town. The only reason he would ever go to town would be just to gather general supplies like bottled water or Shampoo. William likes to bath himself in a lake. He may live in the woods, but that's no excuse to smell like shit.

William put on his shoes, got in the car, and began to drive towards town. During his drive he thought about the events that transpired two nights ago. " _Two Alphas working together? What the hell is going on around here?"_ William thought to himself. William made his way into town and was nearing the general store he usually gets his stuff from. He soon arrived there and parked his jeep. As he exited his car he looked around and saw people going about their business. William didn't hate humans, but he didn't like them much either. William entered the store and began looking for the usual items he purchases. Once he gathered everything he needed, he made his way to the cash register. When it was his turn, the cashier began check out his items.

"The usual?" The cashier asked.

"Hmm?" William said looking at the cashier. She was young and looked to be in her mid-twenties. She had blonde hair, a yellow T shirt, and blue jeans. She also had on a blue apron that her job required her to wear.

"I mean I see you come up here all the time and you always get the same thing." She said.

"Well I don't need much." William said with an uninterested look.

"That must be nice. Come to think of it. I don't see you anywhere else around town but here". She said finishing up checking out Williams items.

"I live in the woods" William said with a casual tone. William raised an eyebrow as he noticed her laughing at his remark. _"Did I say something funny?"_ William thought to himself.

"Well that'll 19.75" she said having recovered from her laughter.

William pulled a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket and gave it to her. "Keep the change" William said as he grabbed his bags.

The cashier wrote something on his receipt before giving it to William.

William grabbed the receipt and looked at it. He saw a name and a line of numbers. He looked at the numbers with a confused look. "What is this?" William asked the cashier.

"That's my name and number. You should call me sometimes." The cashier said with a joyful tone.

" _Call?"_ William thought to himself. "Why did you write your name down? I already knew your name. William said.

"Oh yeah?" she asked.

"The name tag?" William said pointing to her name tag. The name tag read Alexis.

"Oh, right that makes sense" Alexis said be before laughing lightly.

" _She sure does laugh a lot."_ William thought to himself. "Well I'm headin off" William said as he started to walk out of the door.

"Your gonna call me, right?" Alexis called out behind him.

"Uh yea…. sure. _"_ William answered. " _When I figure out what the hell that means."_ William thought to himself as he exited the store.

William opened the back-seat door of his jeep and threw his bags into his jeep. He looked at the number on his receipt and began to think. _"I'll figure this out later"._ William thought to himself as he threw the receipt into the jeep as well. He then closed the backseat door and was about to open the driver's seat door when he noticed a piece of paper in his windshield wipers. William took the paper into his hand and saw that it was folded up. He then unfolded the paper and what he saw was an address and a message that said, "We need to talk."

William narrowed his eyes at the paper as he instantly thought this had to be the work of one of the Alphas that came for him the other night. He thought about it again and began to think maybe this wasn't them. Those two didn't seem like the type to leave vague messages. Normally he would just disregard this, but he figured whoever wanted to meet him has answers as to why two Alphas showed up outta nowhere. William got in his jeep and pulled out his phone. He didn't know how to operate it completely, but he took the time to teach himself how to use the map it had on it. A GPS he remembered someone calling it that. He used it to map out good areas of the wilderness. He put the address into the GPS and started to follow the directions his phone was giving him.

 **With Derek and Peter at the warehouse.**

Peter was pacing back and forward at a fast pace.

"Would you calm down" Derek said to his uncle.

Peter stopped pacing and looked at Derek. "I am calm. Why wouldn't I be? Could it be the fact that a werewolf from one of the most vicious packs on the planet could be on his way here at this very moment? And AND on top of that, he's an Alpha. Mmm nope I'm calm." Peter said with sarcasm before starting to pace again.

"Look if he shows up then it could mean Deucalion hasn't gotten to him yet. Maybe we could get him to help us." Derek suggested.

"Yea or. Deucalion has gotten to him, he joined the rest of the Alphas, and they're on their here to tear us limb from limb." Peter said.

"You got a better idea on how to deal with a pack of Alphas?" Derek asked

"Yes. RUN!". Peter exclaimed.

"They'd just follow us" Derek retorted.

"Run far?" Peter asked.

"Peter." Derek said crossing his arms.

Peter let out a sigh. "This is a horrible idea" Peter said.

"Maybe, but it's also our best shot at taking out Deucalion." Derek explained.

"Well between Deucalion and his pack. I think we have enough crazy killer werewolves in our lives at the moment.

Derek was about to say something but didn't get the chance as he and Peter noticed the large metal door leading into the room slide open. What they saw was a middle-aged man standing at the door.

"Oh, I'm the crazy one?" The man asked Peter as he slowly walked towards him and Derek. "I heard about your little psychotic rampage through this town Peter. The way I see it, your no different from what I used to be." The man said getting in Peter's face. The man then took a step back and looked at Derek. "Derek Hale. I knew you were in Beacon Hills, but I was a little surprised that you didn't try and chase me out of town. "The man said crossing his arms.

"There was just no point in starting a fight. Well you know us. You wanna tell us your name?" Derek asked.

"William". William said introducing himself.

"William. Nice to meet you." Derek said.

" _Nice for one of us"._ Peter thought to himself.

"Now the reason we wanted to meet you is because we have a problem. We all have a problem." Derek explained.

"Would it happen to involve more Alphas? William asked.

Derek had a look of worry in his face. "You seen them." Derek said with realization.

"More then that. I fought them. Two of them to be exact. A man and a woman. William explained.

"And you survived?" Peter asked.

"Not without getting more than a few gashes, but I beat them both."

Peter was shocked at his answer. "Please tell me you killed them."

"I could've, but I let them go to give whoever sent them a message not to bother me." William explained.

"Are you some kind of idiot?" Peter asked.

"Excuse you?" William said narrowing his eyes at Peter.

"You have no idea who your dealing with." Peter explained.

"I don't really care. If they come back, I'll butcher them." William said confidently.

"It's not that simple. There isn't just two Alphas. There's five in total. A pack.

"A pack of Alphas?" William asked.

"Yes, lead by a man named Deucalion" Derek explained.

"Then he's the one that sent those two after me." William deduced.

"They came after me too. Deucalion wants us part of his pack." Derek explained.

"Well I have my own reasons for not wanting to join his pack, but why wouldn't you want to join a pack of powerful Alphas?" William questioned.

"I don't because Deucalion wants me to kill all of my betas." Derek explained.

"The Hell? He'd have you kill your own?" William asked with a look of disgust.

"Apparently by killing its Beta an Alpha can take its power and become stronger." Derek explained.

William then remembered the night he became an Alpha in the first place. "Yes, I know of that method."

Peter tilted his head at this. "You do? How?"

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is the fact that Deucalion needs to die." William said with a serious look on his face.

"So, you'll help us?" Derek asked.

William thought hard about Derek's proposal. He had barely walked away from Ennis and Kali and a whole pack of Alphas was way more then he can handle. And this Deucalion character. If he's calling the shots, then he must be the strongest Alpha he'd ever face. Fighting with Derek and his pack will increase his odds of survival. Surviving is something William had been doing his whole life. "Alright Derek. I'll lend you an extra pair of claws. However. This is only temporary. Once Deucalion is done, we're done. Deal? William said holding out his hand.

Derek gripped his hand and gave William a firm hand shake. "Deal." Derek said sealing the deal.

William then walked towards the table and saw an assortment of maps and a list of locations. "You know where their held up?"

"Not yet. I have two of my betas tracking their movements. They should be back any minute." Derek answered joining William at the table.

"Or they could've got caught again." Peter said shrugging his shoulders.

"We found them" a male voice rang behind the three of them. A tall Black young man and a young Caucasian girl walked into the room.

"Perfect timing" Derek said turning to meet his betas.

"Who's this" the young girl asked.

"This is William. He going to help us." Derek answered.

"Wait, is he?" The girl asked pointing a finger a William.

"Yes." Peter answered knowing what she was about to ask.

"William this is Boyd and my sister Cora." Derek said introducing them.

"These are your Betas? Teenagers?" William asked with a look of disappointment.

"They are stronger than you think." Derek answered.

William then looked at each Beta up and down. "They better be." William said turning back towards the table to look at the maps.

"So, where are they?" Derek asked Boyd.

"The building where the Argents are staying." Boyd answered.

" _Argents are in this town too? Ugh one thing at a time._ William thought to himself.

"Alright we know where they are. That's a start." Derek said as he pulled out a map of that particular building. "Which floor?" Derek asked.

"The penthouse". Boyd answered.

"So, we have a location. Let's go there now and take them out." William said.

"Woah woah woah. Things like this require a plan" Peter explained.

"A plan? We're werewolves. What else are we gonna do besides claw them to death?" William asked with an irritated tone.

Peter was going to retort but thought about the question. "He's got a point."

"Regardless we do need a plan." Derek said adding his 2 cents.

William grunted at this. He hated making plans and was all about direct action. He then heard the metal door behind him slide open again. Who he saw was another teenage boy.

"I know where they are!" The boy said walking towards the group.

"Same building as the Argents. We know." Derek said looking up at the boy.

"Cora and I followed the twins." Boyd said to him.

" _Another teenager?"_ William thought to himself annoyed but the amount of kids in the room.

"Then they want you to know." The boy stated.

"Or more likely they don't care" Peter said nonchalantly.

" _I wouldn't take a bunch of kids seriously myself."_ William thought to himself understanding why a pack of Alphas wouldn't be too concerned with teenagers.

"What is this?" The boy asked looking at the map on the table.

"Isn't it obvious? The schemers are scheming. Coming up with a Coup De Main, better known as a pre-emptive strike." Peter explained.

"Your going after them?" The boy asked.

"Tomorrow. And you're gonna help us." Derek answered.

The boy then looked at William. "Who's this?" He asked.

"This is William. He's another Alpha and he's gonna give us a hand. William this is Scott." Derek said introducing them both to each other.

William looked at the boy quizzingly. _"Mmm somethings different about this one."_ William thought to himself.

"Can we trust him?" Scott asked.

"Relax kid. I'm only here for Deucalion." William informed

"Look they're one floor above them in the penthouse. Right above Allison." Derek said looking at the layout of the building.

"So, kill them first? That's the plan?" Scott asked.

"They won't even see it coming." Boyed said.

"Why is the default plan always murder? Just once can someone try and come up with something? That doesn't involve killing everyone? Scott asked.

"You never get tired of being so blandly moral, do you? Not that I disagree with him. Peter said turning his head towards Derek.

"I do. Why do we need this kid?" Cora asked.

" _I'm wondering the same thing about all of you"._ William thought to himself.

"This kid helped save your life. And you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move." Derek explained.

"You can't beat a pack of Alphas. Ok even if we have two of our own." Scott said.

"Which is why we're going after Deucalion. Just him." Cora explained.

"Cut off the head of the snake and the body die." Boyd said adding his two cents.

"Only this isn't a snake. It's a hydra. And like Scott says, they're all Alphas.

"Deucalion's still the leader." Derek said turning towards his uncle.

"Well let's hope so, because you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the heads of the hydra?

"Two more grew back in it's place." Scott said.

Peter then looked at Scott. "Someone's been doing their summer reading."

"While I'm reluctant to agree with Peter. He has a point. If we kill the leader I doubt the rest are gonna scatter." William explained. "Best way to deal with this problem is to kill them all." William declared

"No one has to kill anyone. Ever heard of diplomacy?" Scott asked him.

"Listen little man. Its touching that you don't wanna see people die, but someone like Deucalion can't be reasoned with. Trust me I know." William said.

"Did you ever think to try?" Scott asked him.

"Look you can't play peacekeeper in a world full of monsters. And no, I'm not just talking about the literal monsters. William explained.

"Is that what you think?" Scott asked.

"It's what I know!" William said raising his voice slightly.

"Both of you calm down." Derek said placing a hand on William's shoulder. "You both have a point, but Deucalion is the one to beat. The plan hasn't changed. Deucalion dies." Derek declared.

Scott shook his head and scoffed. He turned and proceeded to leave the room. William watched him leave. He had known someone like him before.

"Boyd keep an eye on him. I think he might try something." Derek told Boyd.

Boyd nodded his head and left the room to do what he was told.

"He has to grow up if he's gonna make it out of this alive." William said turning towards Derek.

"Your right he does, but in the meantime lets exchange numbers." Derek said.

William looked confused. "Numbers?" William asked.

"Uh yea. So, we can keep in touch?" Derek said.

William tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't know what a cell phone is." Peter said slightly amused by this.

"What? This thing?" William said pulling out his phone. "Only reason I got it was because it seemed necessary to have one. Everyone seems to be walking around with these devices." William explained.

Derek had a are you serious look on his face.

"Oh god" Peter said before lightly laughing.

William started to become irritated. "Is there something funny?" William asked as Peter continued to laugh.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Peter said trying his best to hold in his laughter.

"Enough Peter. Here let me see it. Derek said holding out his hand.

William handed Derek his phone and saw that he was doing something with it. He then handed him back his phone. Derek pulled out his own phone and started typing something. William looked at him confused but flinched when his phone vibrated and made a chirping noise. He looked at the screen and saw a message that said, "This is Derek".

"That's called a text message". Derek explained.

"Wait. So, I'm able to communicate with people from a long distance? How far? William asked curious about his phone.

Derek grunted as he now had to explain how a phone worked to a grown man. Peter was trying his very best to keep from bursting out with laughter.

 **With the Alpha pack in the penthouse.**

"This is ridiculous!" Kali exclaimed kicking over a chair. "We're still focusing an Derek while there is a much bigger threat just up those hills!" Kali yelled again pointing out of a window.

"She's right. Whoever this guy is he took on Ennis and Kali at once and walked away." Aiden said.

"You saw what he did to her. She was out for like half a day. We can't take him lightly." Ethan said to his twin brother.

"Look he barely walked away. If all of us go he won't stand a chance." Ennis said.

"Between him and Derek. Derek doesn't even compare." Aiden said.

"Enough!" Deucalion yelled tapping his cane on the floor. "Derek is more important at the moment. Once he joins the pack. Recruiting the other one would be all the more easier." Deucalion explained.

"Fine. So, what do we do now?" Ennis asked

"We wait. I'm sure young Scott has told Derek where we are by now. He'll come to us." Deucalion explained. "If I had to guess, they are working on a plan to kill us."

"A bunch of useless betas and their soft Alpha killing us. Heh yea sure." Kali said.

At this moment all five Alphas heard a knock on the door. All of them except for Deucalion unsheathed their claws. Ennis slowly made his way to the door and quickly opened it. He looked but saw no one. He then looked at the ground and noticed a folded piece of paper with Deucalion's name on it. He picked it up and closed the door.

"What is it?" Aiden asked.

"It's a letter for Deucalion." Ennis answered.

"Read it" Deucalion commanded.

Ennis unfolded the paper and read it. He shook his head and chuckled at what he was reading. "Scott wants to meet you tonight. Alone."

"Mmm How interesting" Deucalion said with a devious smile.

 **With William in his cave.**

After his meeting with Derek and his pack, William went back to his cave. He was going through his supplies and was sorting them out. He had 5 bottles of water, some toothpaste, shampoo, shaving cream, a couple of protein bars, and an apple. It was night time as the sun had already set.

William took the apple in his hand and started eating it. Going through one of his bags he picked up his receipt. He looked at it and saw the number Alexis had given him. "Maybe I should give it a try then." William said to himself as he sat down on his chair. He pulled out his phone and looked at it. Derek had explained to him how his phone was supposed to work but was still kinda confused about it. He finished his apple and threw it in the campfire. He was about to start adding Alexis's number to his contacts, but he didn't get the chance as he had received a text message from Derek. It said. "Change of plans. Scott is meeting Deucalion alone at an abandoned mall TONIGHT. We need to finish this." William then got another message but this time it was an address. Boyd must've been successful spying on Scott. William had not expected to fight so soon but this is the best chance he'll have for ending Deucalion. Powerful Alpha or not he is alone. William stood up from his chair. He took the crescent moon pendant that was around his neck and held it in his hand. "Wish me luck darlin" He said before kissing it and laying it down on the chair. William then ran out of the cave to make for his jeep.

 **Outside of the abandoned mall.**

William had arrived at the mall after a quick but distant drive. He stepped out of his jeep and took note of the vehicles that were already there. He then heard the sound of fighting coming from inside the mall with his enhanced hearing. It looks like they got started without him.

"Looks like I'm fashionably late." William said as he started to walk inside. "That's alright. I do like to make an entrance." William said taking off the band that held his pony tail. He popped his neck as he began to transform while walking further into the mall.

 **Inside the abandoned mall.**

Things were looking grim. The Alpha pack had made short work of Derek and his Betas. Derek had the numbers but was no match for them. Boyd was on the ground bleeding from his chest, the Twins in their merged form had Scott and Isaac on their knees by the neck, and Kali had Cora by the throat with the claws on her foot. Deucalion did nothing but smile the whole time as he watched his pack tear them apart.

"Kill him" Deucalion said.

Derek looked at him then looked at Boyd.

"The others can go". Deucalion said. "You're beaten. Do it Derek. Take the first step." He said walking down the escalator.

"Are we serious with this kid?" Kali asked. "Look at him. He's an Alpha? To What? A couple of useless teenagers?"

"Some have more promise than others" Deucalion inferred.

"Let him rise to the occasion then. What'll it be Derek? Pack or fami- "Kali paused as she heard a menacing growl echoing through the mall. Her face dropped as she recognized it.

Everyone was now looking around trying to figure out who or what was making that terrifying sound. Ennis started to look a bit worried as he too recognized the sound. Scott and Isaac were both looking very nervous as they heard the sound creep closer. Derek was a little calm as he had an idea of who had arrived. Even the twins in their monstrous merged form looked unwary. Deucalion kept a straight face and was listening in the direction the sound was coming from. They all turned and looked towards the shadowy area behind them. It was pitch black except for the piercing crimson eyes that could be seen. Kali took her foot off Cora's throat and turned to face those eyes. Ennis did the same. Whoever those eyes belonged to slowly revealed himself as he stepped out of the shadows. Kali started to look angry as she instantly realized who it was. William had arrived on the scene just in time. He was fully transformed just like the night he fought Ennis and Kali. Derek gave a small smile as help had arrived. William took note of everyone in the room. He stared at Kali for a brief moment before locking his gaze on Ennis. The first two he recognized. He then looked to see the Twins in their merged form. Even while seeing an enemy bigger then him, he kept his very intimidating look. William then looked towards Deucalion who had kept a serious straight face since his arrival. William slowly made his way towards Derek and stood next to him, completely ignoring Kali, Ennis, and the Twins. He hadn't taken his eyes off Deucalion, not even for a second.

"Well this is a surprise" Deucalion said calmly.

"Deucalion, I presume" William said in a voice slightly deeper than normal.

"You Presume correctly. May I ask you your name?" Deucalion asked.

"My name is William. And I'm here to kill you."

"Really? I think they'd have something to say about that." Deucalion said with a cocky smile.

William turned to see the Alpha pack surrounding him and Derek. Kali was on Derek's left and Ennis and the Twins were on William's right. William and Derek stood back to back and were ready to fight.

"You took your time" Derek said to William.

"I got here didn't I?" William said not taking his eyes off Ennis and the Twins. "Now let's get to i-"William started to say but stopped when he heard the sound of a arrow being let loose.

Derek must've heard it too as he and William both ducked. It was indeed an arrow and it flashed as it struck the twins, knocking them out of their merged state. William was blinded by this as he did not close his eyes in time. He couldn't see but he could here more arrows making an impact. "Your eyes! Cover your eyes!" He could hear Deucalion yell to his pack. Kali tried but she too was blinded. Ennis covered his eyes, but it wasn't helping much. Cora took this opportunity to get onto her feet.

The barrage of Arrows soon stopped, and William regained his vision. He looked up and saw a teenage girl standing on the floor above with a bow. " _Well I'll be damned"_ William said impressed with the amount of balls this human has. He then looked to his right to see Cora helping Boyd escape. Good one less thing in the way. William then turned to see Scott squaring up with Ennis. William looked at Scott with disbelief. "He can't be serious." William said to himself. William was shocked to see Scott rush forward at him and Ennis did the same. The two clashed with a thunderous sound. Ennis was off balance as Scott seemed to have actually done something. Scott however was pushed back. William saw him skid to a stop and…..wait what. "No. Fucking. Way." William said in complete shock at what he witnessed. Scott's eyes. They were red. Red like an Alpha's. It was brief, but William knew what he saw. He almost didn't notice Derek run past him to fight Ennis. William shook his head and watched as Derek and Ennis fought. William then noticed Kali was starting to get back up on her feet. She turned and saw Derek and Ennis fighting and was about to join in. William decided to jump in front of her to make sure she wasn't going anywhere. "Oh no sweetie. You can have so much more fun with me" William said flashing his fangs at Kali.

Kali roared at William as she tried to claw his face. William was easily dodging each of her attacks however. William caught her right arm with his left and quickly grabbed her by the throat with his right. He then lifted her up effortlessly. "Now this seems familiar" William said remembering the night he first met Kali. William then threw Kali about 4 feet away. Kali rolled onto her knees and saw William slowly walking toward her with a devilish grin. She got up and prepared herself to fight. She looked past him to see how Ennis was doing with Derek. What she saw was him and Derek falling over a ledge. "NO!" Kali yelled. William looked at her at confused. Kali then ran passed William and saw that she was running towards a ledge. He saw Scott looking down, but Isaac came and dragged him away before Kali got closer. Kali looked over the edge and saw Ennis and Derek's body. She then ran off down an escalator to see if he's alright. William felt a little annoyed that he was being ignored, but at least there was someone else he could turn his attention to. He turned towards Deucalion who seemed to have been waiting for him.

"And then there were two." William said as he walked over to meet Deucalion standing on the escalator.

"Actually, there were four". Deucalion said in a calm tone.

William turned to his right to see two twins looking at him. "The hell did you two come from?" William asked the two boys. William tilted his head when he saw the one on the right crouch down. The other one then imbedded his hand into his brothers back. "Uh what?" William said with an eyebrow raised. His eyes widened as he realized the two were merging. A few moments later a giant beast of a werewolf stood before him. "Oh, so that's where the big guy came from." William said realizing that the Twins could merge into one werewolf. William then growled and got into a fight ready position and waited for his new opponent to attack.

The merged Twins charged forward and tried slashing at William. William having experience fighting big werewolves in the past knew he would be slow and was dodging each strike. William saw an opening and clawed the Twins torso with his left and across their chest with his right. The Twins staggered back, recovered. William then rushed forward to deliver a drop kick to the Twins. It connected as it was strong enough to knock them on their back. They got up and attempted to try and tackle William. William charged forward but instead of colliding with them head on, he slides under them between their legs. William quickly got to his feet and turned around. With their back still turned William jumped up and brought both his claws down into the Twins shoulders. The Twins roared loudly in pained as William began to push his claws further and further into their shoulders. William pushed his claws in so deep the top part of his fingers were now inside the Twins shoulders. This brought the hulking frame down onto his knees. With great strength William literally tore them apart. Each Twin was tossed aside. Aiden got was the first to get up and attacked William. William however grabbed Aiden and lifted him over his shoulders. William noticed Ethan was rushing at him to save his brother, so he turned and threw Aiden and caused him to crash into his sibling. Ethan and Aiden were hurt, but they managed to stagger to their feet.

"That's enough you two." Deucalion said as he walked down the escalator. "Why don't you boys go see how Ennis is doing. The grown ups need to talk." Deucalion said looking at William who was staring right back at him.

The twins then took off to go help Kali with Ennis.

"Well you've certainly made a first impression" Deucalion said to William as he started to fold his cane. "I don't understand why you won't join the pack. Your clearly strong enough on your own. Imagine what we could accomplish together.

"Only thing I feel like accomplishing right now is killing you." William declared.

"Such hostility. You don't even know me." Deucalion stated after putting his folded can on the ground and began taking off his jacket.

"I know your type. You're a fiend. What kind of monster kills their own just for power!? William exclaimed.

Deucalion then chuckled at his statement as he dropped his jacket on the ground. "Why don't I show you just what kind of monster I am." Deucalion said as he took off his glasses. His eyes then started to glow a bright red. Hair started to protrude from the sides of his face. His face contorted to look like a werewolf. His fangs and claws grew to the same size as William's. Deucalion's skin then began to darken. With his dreaded transformation complete, he locked his eyes onto William who stood there wide eyed.

"Oh no." William said with a look of despair. "A Demon Wolf."

Deucalion then let out a big and loud roar at William and charged at him.

 _Fight Music: Run Boy Run (I don't own this song)_

William didn't have time to react when Deucalion swiped him across his chest with almost lighting speed. William clutched his chest as he had never felt pain like this before. William then looked at his hands and saw that they were covered in his blood. William shook it off and tried to claw at Deucalion with his right. However, Deucalion caught his arm with no effort at all. Deucalion then twisted Williams arm breaking it. "AAAHH!" William cried out. Deucalion then let go of his arm and devilishly smiled. William looked at his arm and saw a bone sticking out of it. His breaths were shaky as the fight had already been knocked out of him. Deucalion wasn't done. He quickly slashed William three times with authority. Two in the body and one in the face. William staggered back and fell to one knee. He started to cough up blood and his vision started to get blurry. He looked up at Deucalion and saw that he was standing over him. With the last of his strength William quickly stood up too try and claw Deucalion's face with his left. However, Deucalion simply stepped aside and watched as William fell forward. Bloody and broken William laid on the ground. Remarkably he still tried to stand up, But Deucalion put his foot on his head and held him down.

 _Music ends._

"Do you see now? Do you see why you need a pack? Deucalion said with a deep voice. "You are strong yes, but eventually even a werewolf with your power can't survive alone. Look around. No one's coming to save you."

William tried his best to sit up, but he couldn't. "I don't need anyone to save me."

Deucalion laughed at his comment. "You're amazingly stubborn. I like you, so I'm going to give you a choice. Either you join my pack, or you die here in an abandoned mall. Do you really want your story to end here in a place like this? Deucalion asked as he continued to pin William down.

 _William closed his eyes. "I hope your not just gonna roll over and die like a damn dog"._ William was remembering the words of someone from his past. Someone close to him. " _I don't care if it's a damn bunny rabbit. When an animal is cornered, you best believe that son of a bitch is gonna come at you with everything he's got. So you're not gonna just lay there and die when I know damn well you got a hell of a lot more fight left in ya. Now get up. GET UP!_ William snapped his eyes open. He started to growl loudly. He slammed his left hand on the ground and began to push himself up. Deucalion had a surprised look on his face. Suddenly he launched himself up off the ground and caused Deucalion to fall backwards, but he quickly stood back up. William stood up with his back facing Deucalion. He then turned around and Deucalion noticed his crimson eyes were glowing brighter then they were before. He growled menacingly at Deucalion as his body started to change. His muscles were becoming vascular as the increased in mass. His skin was starting to slowly darken. The same shade as Deucalion's. He focused his eyes on Deucalion, completely ignoring the slashes on his body and his broken arm. "I should've suspected" Deucalion said realizing what William now was. A Demon Wolf. William released a loud roar and rushed at Deucalion. He was swinging wildly with his good arm as he seemed to have lost his mind. Deucalion was easily dodging his attempts to claw him due to his sloppy approach. Deucalion saw an opportunity and punched William in the face with is left. William wasn't phased as he instantly turned back around more pissed than hurt. Taking advantage of Deucalion's shock, William quickly grabbed him by his throat. William held him up for a moment before throwing him into a nearby column. William threw him with enough force to crack the entire thing. Deucalion had just regained his senses as he saw William sprinting full speed at him. He barely rolled out of the way as William punched the column instead of the intended target. The column couldn't take the impact and started to break. The floor above that the column supported began to crack and crumble. Soon a large piece of the top floor came down and on top of William. William could do nothing as he was soon buried underneath rubble. When the dust cleared Deucalion looked at the pile of debris. He had turned back to normal. "Remarkable" He said before turning around and walking off.

 **Chapter 2 ladies and gentlemen. First off, the timeline in episode 5 confused the hell out of me. So, I'm making my own timeline for this story. Secondly, I hope it doesn't sound weird when I call the merged form of Aiden and Ethan Twins. I figured it's really just them fighting together so I still use words like them and their exc. Thirdly, I thought it would be funny to have William not know how to make a phone call. I wanted to make him badass but adorable at the same time. How does a grown man not know how to use a phone properly? Eh it's in his backstory. Which will be revealed soon. Lastly, holy crap Williams a Demon Wolf?! How? Why? I don't fully understand. All will be revealed soon. Chapter 2 was intense you guys and we're just getting started. Until next time. See ya real soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back ladies and gentlemen. First off I'm so grateful this story is getting some love. Over 200 views with just two chapters. And a decent number of favorites and follows. You guys flatter me. Got me over her feeling like the hot girl. This chapter is gonna go into William's background so I hope you find it enjoyable. Have fun reading.**

Chapter 3: Old and New Wounds

 _Get up. Come on get up. GET UP! A voice echoing in the dark._

A pair of glowing yellow eyes snapped open. Those eyes belonged to a 15-year-old boy. He was lying on the ground in the middle of the woods and had bruises all over his body. The boy's hair was black, rugged, and short. He started to seat up and tried to get back to his feet. He was shirtless and barefoot wearing only a pair of shorts with a green camo design. He then saw a hand in his face.

"Come on brother get up." Another boy said reaching down to help his friend up. He too was shirtless and barefoot. He only wore a pair of black shorts. He too was bruised up. This boy was also 15 years of age with fair white skin. "Come on William we got this.

William took the boy's hand and he helped him stand up. "You got a plan besides rush in and attack?" William asked his friend.

"Yea we rush in and attack him at the same time." The said looking at William and smiling.

"Jason, we need to have a serious talk after this." William said to Jason.

Both boys then looked at what stood before them. A muscle bound white pale skin man who was standing at 7'0. His long brown was tied in a pony tail. He had a tough guy face with a beard. He wore a grey tank top with matching pants. He was a werewolf and was fully transformed with his claws curved and his fangs bared. His eyes glowed yellow

"Ready?" Jason asked William as he extended his claws and his eyes glowing yellow.

William popped his neck. "Let's get to work". William said extending his own claws.

William and Jason charged forward at the gigantic man at the same time. William got to him first and tackled his right leg. Jason was next, and he tackled the mans body by wrapping his arms around it. The man however didn't budge one bit. He grabbed hold of Jason with his left hand and effortlessly threw him off. He looked down at William who hasn't stopped trying to get him to the ground. He grabbed him with both hands and threw him aside just as easy as he did Jason. Jason came up from behind the man and jumped on his back to put him in a head lock. The man spun around to try and shake him off, but the lock was tight. With the man distracted William jumped up and punched him hard in the face. The man staggered, and Jason started punching him repeatably in the head while he still had one arm wrapped around his neck. The man couldn't shake of Jason as his face got pummeled again and again. While the man was steeping forward William got in front of him and tripped him. Jason managed to get off before the man hit the ground. In an instant William and Jason jumped the man. Punching him in the face over and over again. The man's face soon became bloody and bruised. William and Jason stood up for it have looked like they've won as the man seemed to be unconscious. "Well the bigger they are the harder they f-Ah!" Jason was interrupted and found that he and William were both upside down as the man suddenly recovered and grabbed and held them up by the leg.

"Alright Ralph fun's over." A voice rang from a short distance.

Ralph then dropped both William and Jason on both their heads and turned back to normal. "I hope you boys know we're gonna do this again. And next time I'm not gonna go easy on you." Ralph said before walking off and spitting out a little blood.

"Love you too big guy." Jason said while holding his head in pain.

"That was him going easy? Jesus." William said standing up.

William and Jason were training with one of the bigger Betas in the pack. As a way to toughen them up, they would fight the bigger and more skilled Betas on normal occasions. Sometimes even the Alpha. Both Jason and William were currently the youngest out of the pack.

"You boys did good a couple of runts" An aged man said before laughing lightly. He had fair white skin and wore blue jeans with a sleeveless leather jacket. He wore no shirt underneath and was barefoot. His hair was long and a little greyish He was sitting on a large rock.

"Hey, we did better than most that ever went up against that mountain with feet" Jason said to the aged man.

The man laughed at Jason's remark. "Well I expect no less from my son, but you William. I didn't like how it seemed like you were ready to give up."

"I was catching my second wind." William said while crossing his arms.

"Is that right?" The man said after jumping down from the rock. He smiled as his eyes began to glow red. "How bout it then? You boys got what it takes to take me on?"

"Dad with all due respect we are exhausted." Jason said before slowly backing off.

"Speak for yourself." William said before unsheathing his claws.

"Now that what I'm talkin bout." Jason's dad before getting ready to fight.

"WARWICK!" A voice rang in the distance. A middle-aged man had run onto the scene. He had tan skin and with a red t shirt and blue jeans

"The hell is it I was in the middle of- "Warwick was about to say but the man interrupted him.

"It's Melinda." The man said with a panicked look on his face.

Warwick's face dropped. "What's wrong?"

"She's in labor we have to go." The man said before taking off.

"Holy shit. Boys lets move." Warwick said before taking off himself.

"Oh my god mom. Come on let's go" Jason said to William as he took off. William soon followed behind.

 **With Cora Hale at the abandoned mall in present time**

The day following the aftermath of the battle with the Alpha pack, Cora came back to the abandoned mall to find Derek's, Ennis's, or William's body. Scott had told her he saw Derek and Ennis fall over a ledge. He also saw William confront Deucalion before escaping, but he didn't stay long enough to see the outcome. Cora was inspecting drops of dried up blood on the escalator when she heard a sound behind her. She quickly turned to find her uncle standing there.

"Its just me your uncle. Uncle Peter." Peter said to his niece.

"Uncle Peter who killed sister Laura." Cora stated.

"Mm not my finest hour no, but I'm hardly the only dysfunctional family member." Peter retorted. "Did Derek mention that he killed me too? Slashed my throat ear to ear."

Cora then glared at Peter. "So that means I should trust you?"

"Actually, I'm wondering if I can trust you" Peter retorted.

"You've known me for 17 years." Cora stated.

"I knew you for 11, leaving the last 6 unaccounted for. And I'm not particularly fond of things unaccounted for." Peter stated.

"What are you doing here?" Cora asked.

"Same as you. Wondering were the bodies went." Peter said. "Wondering if they were carried out or maybe if one of them managed to find enough strength to push themself up off the floor and walk out. Leaving the two of us standing here to answer the all-important question."

"Which one?" Cora asked.

"Scott told you William went up against Deucalion correct?" Peter asked.

"Yea, but he didn't see who walked away." Cora answered.

"Well I can only assume he's either been taken or killed." Peter stated.

"Let's not assume anything until we- "Cora stopped when she heard something. She listened with her enhanced hearing. "You hear that?"

Peter listened himself. It was the sound of someone groaning in pain. "I do. And its coming from up there." Peter said before running to the source of the noise. Cora followed behind.

Cora and Peter both came upon a pile of debris from the first floor.

"What the hell happened here?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, but I think someone is under there." Cora said looking at the pile.

She then began digging through it. Tossing aside large pieces of concrete to see who is trapped underneath. Peter soon joined her. After a few minutes of digging they dug up a person's hand. It was dirty from being trapped underneath the rubble. Cora started to pull on the hand while Peter kept digging. Soon they dug up the entire body which belonged to a very hurt and unconscious William. "Jesus Christ help me get him out" Cora said to Peter. Peter then grabbed William other arm and he noticed it was broken with an exposed bone sticking out. They both got him out and laid him flat on the ground. He was not in good condition at all. William's clothes were ripped, and he had claw marks on his face and body. His arm and also both his legs were broken. The top floor falling on him must've broken both his legs on impact. Cora looked worried as William did not seem to be healing. He however was alive. Just barely.

"We got to get him to Deaton" Cora said. "Help me get him up." Cora said grabbing one of William's arms and throwing over her shoulder.

Peter did the same with William's other arm and they both helped him up. William was still very unconscious and was not making it easy for them to carry him. "Ya know we could just leave him here" Peter suggested.

"Just shut up and let's get him to your car!" Cora said annoyed by Peter.

 **With Scott**

Scott was on a bus and him and his lacrosse team were on there way to a meet. However, Scott was hurt. He had not healed since suffering an injury from the Twins the night before. On top of that, he was trapped on a bus with Ethan. He had to stop Boyd from trying to attack him. The main problem though was the fact that Scott wasn't healing. In fact, the wound was getting worse. Something had to be done to him. Scott's friend Stile Stilinski was trying to get Coach Finstock to stop the bus for a rest stop, but… um well.

"Coach its five minutes for a bathroom break okay? We've been on this thing for like three hours- "Stiles was trying to say but was interrupted by Coaches whistle. "Its 60 miles to the next rest stop- "

Coach whistles.

"Being cooped up for hours is not good-"

Coach whistles again.

"You know our bladders aren't exactly-

Coach whistles yet again.

"Coach- "

And again.

"Please- "

And again

"Let me talk!"

Coach laughs before topping off with an extra long whistle. "GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT STILINKI!"

"OKAY!" Stiles yells before turning to go back to his seat.

Coach then looked to Jared who has car sickness. "Jared, keep your eyes on the horizon."

Stiles stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Jared. He then had an idea. Stiles then took a seat next to the boy. "Hey Jared. How ya doin?" Stiles said before releasing an ever-increasing devious smile.

 **With Deucalion**

Deucalion was on his way to the Veterinarians office. Ennis was taken there with the help of Aiden and Kali. Ennis had suffered greatly from his fall. Derek however was no where to be found. What really had Deucalion concerned was William. He felt that he should have seen it when William first arrived. The very presence he was giving off. The way he easily dispatched both Kali and the Twins. He knew William was strong, but he never considered the possibility that they were both the same. He was a Demon Wolf. An inexperienced one at that. Pushed to the brink of death seemed to unlock that hidden potential. However, he could not control the transformation, as he went wild with bloodthirsty rage. Deucalion hasn't felt threatened like that in a long time though at the same time he was almost joyful with the outcome. On top of William's new-found power, Scott McCall revealed what he was truly capable of. It was brief, but he felt it. It was the rarest trait among werewolves. Said to only be attained through sheer force of will and a pure soul. Scott McCall indeed had the potential to become that which was said to be almost impossible. A True Alpha. Deucalion being obsessed with building the perfect pack, he knew he had to have them both. Even so, at the same time he was threatened by Scott's untapped power. If a Beta is to become a True Alpha, there cannot be any blood on there hands. Innocent or otherwise. Deucalion knew this and if he could not have Scott be apart of his pack, then he would get him to kill. Eliminating that threat.

Deucalion made his way to Deaton's office. When he entered he found Aiden and a very concerned Kali sitting in the waiting room. "How is he?" Deucalion asked both werewolves.

"We don't know. Deaton told us to wait out here." Aiden answered.

"Hmm, then I shall see for myself." Deucalion said before making his way into the backroom.

Deucalion walked into the backroom to see Deaton working on Ennis. Ennis seemed to be unconscious. Deaton looked up and noticed him.

"How's our patient. "Deucalion asked.

"Out cold." Deaton answered.

"And the prognosis?" Deucalion asked stepping further into the room.

"Surprisingly optimistic." Deaton said taking off his gloves. "He's gonna make it."

Deucalion then ran his hand smoothly across Ennis's body. This seemed to have woken Ennis up as he opened his eyes and looked at Deucalion. Deucalion then gently kissed both sides of his. After that he extended his claws and slowly placed his right hand over Ennis's face. Deucalion then stuck his claws into his head. Ennis's face was bleeding as Deucalion was applying more and more pressure. Finally, Deucalion crushed Ennis's skull. He was dead. Deucalion took his claws from out of Ennis's skull and turned to leave the room.

"I think you might've overestimated his odds." Deucalion said leaving the room leaving Deaton with a perplexed look on his face.

Deucalion entered the waiting room to deliver the bad news. He puts his hand in his pocket to hide the blood on his fingers.

"Well?" Kali asked standing up from her chair with a concerned look on her face.

Deucalion then took off his glassed and gave a fake but convincing sad look. "I'm sorry my dear."

He didn't have to say it for Kali to understand. Ennis was gone. Tears started to form around her eyes. She then turned to leave the building.

"Help her vent." Deucalion ordered Aiden.

Aiden quickly got up to follow Kali.

It was a necessary evil for Deucalion didn't want Scotts little secret being revealed just yet. Now Deucalion had another objective. Getting William to join his pack. He knew he had to be alive. If William was anything like him, then it would've taken a lot more then concrete falling on him to kill him. He wouldn't have to worry about Derek for Kali will believe that he was responsible for Ennis's death. She'll go after him and either make him join or take her revenge and kill Derek in cold blood. Whichever way it plays out, he needs to figure out a way to get all three to be apart of his pack. Especially William and Scott. Deucalion smiled as his goal of having the perfect pack was within his grasp, completely ignoring Kali's roars of pain over the loss of Ennis just outside the building.

 **With Cora and Peter 15 minutes later**

Cora was driving Peter's car while Peter sat in the passenger seat. William was laid out in the back and was still unconscious. He actually started to heal but only bit by bit as the wounds on his body weren't as deep as they were when Cora and Peter dug him up. They were on there way to Deaton at a fast rate.

"How is he?" Cora asked Peter as she drove.

Peter looked back to check on William. "Dead." Peter answered bluntly.

"No, he's not. I know you can hear his heart beating." Cora declared

"Yes, the very slow and inconsistent heartbeat." Peter said bluntly.

"We have to save him he's our best chance at beating Deucalion." Cora said.

"Um, have you not seen him?" Peter asked. "If Deucalion did that then what chance do we have?"

"No, he's still useful. I didn't believe it when Derek told me he beat both Ennis and Kali at once. When he showed up to save us I could see it in their faces. They were scared of him. I even heard their heartbeats go unsteady." Cora informed.

"A very interesting story" Peter said sarcastically. "But the fact still remains that Deucalion is unbeatable."

"We were ambushed. And all of us with William. We'll win." Cora declared.

"Well let's hope so, Because I've already died once." Peter said. Peter then looked back to check up on William. He was still unconscious and was deep in sleep.

 **Flashback 20 years ago**

Warwick, William, and Jason rushed back to the base camp. It had a numerous number of large tents in the area. This is where the pack lived. Warwick who is the Alpha of the pack had an idea of living in the wilderness away from humans about 15 years ago. Warwick and his pack of 15 did used to live in a small town in Montana. Warwick was married to Melinda, another werewolf. They both had Jason around the time they first settled into the woods. About 3 years after Jason was born, Warwick came across William. He was a young werewolf lost in the woods and he claimed to have no memory of his parents or if he had them in the first place. The only thing William knew was that he was looking for a pack that lived in the wilderness. Warwick adopted William and raised him as his own. Though he was harder on William more so his own son. Over the years Jason and William became close friends.

Warwick and the boys came upon a tent larger than the ones surrounding it. "How is she?" Warwick asked one of the members of his pack that was standing by the entrance. Suddenly a loud roar emitted from inside the tent.

"Well she's giving birth so yeah." The pack member said.

"JOOHN!" Melinda yelled from inside. (John is Warwick's first name)

"I think you better get in there." Another pack member said.

"Um." Was all Warwick could say as he was terrified.

"Dad come on." Jason said going into the tent and pulling Warwick inside with him. William followed them inside.

Inside the tent was Melinda and a woman helping her give birth. She had fair white skin with a blue t shirt and blue jeans. She also wore gloves. Melinda was on a bed and it was decorated with animal pelts. Bone charms can be seen hanging on strings inside the tent.

"Melinda sweetie I'm here." Warwick said walking over to his wife's side.

"John hold my hand." Melinda said as she was in immense pain.

"Yes, baby whatever yo- AAAAHHHAHA!" Warwick hand was now being crushed by his wife's grip.

"Almost done sweetie." The woman helping Melinda said. "Just a couple more big pushes."

"Caroline, is she gonna be ok?" Jason asked her.

"Your mother is going to be fine Jason. The baby is just in a little awkward position." Caroline said. Caroline was the pack's Druid Emissary. The whole pack loved her, and she was like family. She however did not live in the woods with the pack. She stayed in a town not too far from the campsite.

Melinda released another ear shattering roar as she gave another push. This caused both William and Jason to cover their ears. No doubt the rest of the pack just outside did the same. "YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" She said turning to Warwick tightening her grip on his hand which forced him on his knees.

"I love you too baby." Warwick said as a tear rolled down his eye from the pain.

"Its head is out come on baby." Caroline said.

Melinda released yet another roar as she gave another push. A few more pushes and terrifying roars later, the baby was born.

Caroline held the baby in her arms. "It's a girl. Congratulations you two." Caroline then handed Melinda's child to her.

"She's beautiful." Melinda said as she stared at her baby girl.

"Boys come meet the newest member of the pack." Warwick said to William and Jason.

William and Jason walked over to see the newest edition to the pack.

"Well at least we're not the youngest anymore." Jason said.

Warwick then playfully rubbed his sons head. "Yeah, but you two are still runts." Warwick said before laughing.

"So, what are you gonna name her?" William asked.

Melinda thought about it. "Why don't we let Jason decide?"

"Me?" Jason asked. Jason then thought about what to name his sister. "Ellie"

"That's a nice name son." Warwick said to his son.

This is one of the moments in William's life he'll never forget. Thinking back to this time always brought peace to his soul. You wouldn't think things could've gone horribly wrong after this day. It's tragic what happened during the following years after this day.

 **With Deaton.**

Deaton had just finished disposing of Ennis's body due to Deucalion's wishes. He was cleaning up the table when he heard a frantic knock on the door. "Its open." Deaton yelled out. Who busted in was Cora and Peter who were carrying an unconscious man.

"Deaton help him he's hurt bad." Cora said frantically.

"Lay him down." Deaton said pointing to the table he just finished cleaning.

Cora and Peter laid William down on the table ad took a step back.

"Who is this?" Deaton asked looking at the man.

"This is William. He's an Alpha and he helped us against Deucalion and his pack." Cora answered.

"And as you can see, he wasn't that much help." Peter added earning a glare from Cora.

Deaton got a pair of surgery scissors and began cutting William's shirt off. He then examined William's condition. "Well he's healing but not at a fast-enough rate. His legs seem to both be broken and so is his right arm." Deaton said giving his diagnostic. "What happened to him?"

"Deucalion happened." Peter answered.

Deaton then went to look for something. He came back with some gloves on and a stethoscope. Deaton listened to William heartbeat and it didn't sound too good. "His heartbeat is too slow. Before he can properly heal I have to boost his heart rate. First thing first we need to push his bone back into his arm." Deaton then looked at William's broken right arm. "Oh Dear."

"What's wrong?" Cora asked.

"The flesh around the exposed bone seems to have healed enough to keep the bone from being pushed back into his arm. I'm going to have to cut open his arm." Deaton informed. Deaton then reached for a scalpel. He careful cut open William's arm. "One of you will have to push his bone back in." Deaton said looking at Cora and Peter.

"Well don't look at me" Peter said shaking his head.

Cora then carefully grabbed William's arm. In a quick motion Cora snapped William's arm back in place. This caused William to sit up and roar loudly in pain. Afterwards he fell right back into his unconscious state. Everyone then noticed the slash marks on his body and face were healing faster than they were before. The pain from having his arm snapped back into place seemed to have boosted his heart rate.

Deaton then went to retrieve a shot. "This should help with the pain." Deaton said before injected the shot into William's arm. His wounds were starting to close by themselves. "He's gonna make it, but he's still going to be out for a while. I'll watch over him, you two can go."

"Thank you." Cora said before her and Peter left the room.

William was still in a deep sleep. Dreaming of his life before he became an Alpha.

 **Flashback 14 years ago**

A 6-year-old little girl was sprinting through the woods during the day. She was wearing a green shirt with short blue jeans and no shoes. She stopped for a second to look back and she heard a wolf's howl in the distance. After hearing that she started running again. A couple figures were chasing her on all fours. They were both growling and snarling trying to catch their prey. The little girl came across a large log while she was running. She stopped and thought it would be a good place to hide. She hid inside the long and held her breath to silence herself. Soon after the figures chasing her ran past the long unaware that they missed her. She exhaled as the coast seemed clear. She waited for a little bit as it suddenly got quiet. She yelped when something landed on top of the log. At that moment a person's fist came crashing through the wooden exterior. Whoever the fist belonged to had claws. The hand was trying to grab the little girl, but she managed to crawl out of the log before she got grabbed. She started to run when she ran straight into someone standing up. She fell down from this, but before she could get up she was grabbed by her leg and held upside down. The person holding her upside down looked her in the eyes.

"Gotcha." The person said.

"Yeah and it only took you all morning to do so." The little girl said in a mocking tone.

The person holding her then turned the little girl over and held her in his arms. "Doesn't change the fact that you can't hide from your big brother."

"Whatever Jason. Now can you put me down?" Ellie asked.

Jason puts his sister down and laughs. "Oh, don't be like that. This is the longest you've gone without me or William catching you."

"Does Uncle William always have to be so scary?" Ellie asked looking back at William who was wiping wooden dust from his hand.

"Did it encourage you to run faster?" William asked Ellie.

"Well yeah." Ellie answered.

"Then quit complaining." William said bluntly.

"Whatever. How did you know I was in the log anyway?" Ellie asked both Jason and William.

"Your heartbeat gave you away. You gotta learn how to control it." Jason answered.

"Well its not my fault you two scare me sometimes." Ellie said crossing her arms.

"Good that means we're doing a good job." William said mocking Ellie.

"Hehe come on let's get back. Ralph and Skol were supposed to be hunting this morning and those two always catch something big." Jason said walking back home.

"You two go ahead I'm gonna go and walk for a while." William said walking off in the opposite direction.

"Alright see ya later bro." Jason said as he and Ellie walked off.

Around this time Jason and William were both 21 and have grown to be strong young men. Unlike the rest of the pack, they were raised in the wild. This made them both tougher then most of the other pack members. That morning they were testing Ellie's ability to avoid danger. They do this ever so often. It developed into a sort of game. Living in the woods was sort of easy for William. The area the pack lived in was off the grid, so no one bothered them.

William was just strolling along through the woods. He liked treating himself to these little walks to enjoy nature. I know that sounds a little cheesy, but hey he lived in the woods. He walked for a good distance as he continued on. He stopped when he heard a twig snap. At first, he thought it was just a deer passing by, but after taking in a smell he knew it wasn't a dear. It was a scent he had never smelled before. Not a bear or a mountain lion. It wasn't even a werewolf. He looked around as it got quiet. Even the birds chirping had gone silent. Suddenly William was tackled to the ground by someone. They both rolled until whoever tackled William pinned him to the ground. William looked up to the person's face and saw that person was a woman. She had light brown skin and long black silky hair. She wore a sleeveless brown shirt with black short shorts. On her feet were hiking boots. She had fangs and her eyes were glowing green. William made his own eyes glow yellow and threw her off him. They both got to their feet and squared up.

"You got a death wish or something?" William asked her.

"Victor can go to hell I'm not going joining him!" The woman yelled at William.

"Who the hell is Victor?" William asked. William quickly turned around when he heard multiple sounds coming from the woods. William then turned to see the woman taking off. William had a confused look on his face, but before he could yell out, whoever was coming had shown up. William turned to see four men and one woman in a group of five. William could tell they were all werewolves by the way they smelled.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" One man asked the group smiling at William.

"You lost little man?" The one woman in the group asked William.

William said nothing as the group of werewolves started to surround him. He had an angry look on his face.

"Ooh I think he's getting mad." Another werewolf said before laughing.

"Hey kid you wouldn't happen to have seen a woman run by here would ya? "Another man asked William. "She's about your age."

William didn't owe that woman anything, but something told him not to point them in the right direction.

"I don't know who you're talking about. No one comes out here." William answered.

"Well regardless. Maybe you can still help me with my problem" The man said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" William asked with an irritated look on his face.

"My name's Victor and this here is my pack. The woman we tracked out here was part of my pack, but she decided to run off." Victor answered.

"What does that have to do with me?" William asked.

"I was getting to that. Now since we can't can seem to find her, I'm thinking maybe you can feel that spot." Victor said.

"Well you thought wrong, so why don't you and your mutts get lost." William said in a threatening tone.

"Ooh he's feisty." The one woman in the group said.

"He's got a mouth on em" Another man out the group said.

Victor laughed. "You really don't know who your talking to boy. I'm an Alpha."

"And I'm losing my patience." William said unsheathing his claws. "Leave me alone before I start subtracting more numbers from your pack."

"Victor can we please kill this kid and move on?" A man asked Victor

"You sure you wanna do this kid?" Victor asked smiling.

William only responded by growling loudly. He saw that all of the werewolves had blue eyes save for Victor who's eyes glowed red.

Victor shrugged his shoulders "Alrighty then. GET EM BOYS!"

 _Fight Music: I'm my own master now (I don't own this song)_

William whipped around and swiped a man running up behind him. He turned left and saw the woman jumping up to kick him. He sidestepped her kick and hit her with a right cross that knocked her back a bit. William fell forward as someone from behind kicked him. He ran right into the fist of another man and staggered back. Someone from William's right caught him with a left hook. Victor's pack were working well together against William. Soon William was overwhelmed and was taking multiple slashes from the surrounding werewolves. One swipe to William's back caused him to roar loudly into the air. That roar echoed through the woods. William tried to retaliate by wildly slashing around him to get them to back off. It didn't work though as someone came up from behind him and grabbed him. Before William could even do anything, he was tossed with a german suplex. William was down. He looked up to see Victor's pack. One man walked up to William and grabbed his hair.

 _Music ends._

"Well this could've been easy kid, but you just had to be diffi-"The man started to say but could no longer speak as someone slashed his throat by surprise. Blood flowed freely from the wound on his neck as he gagged for air.

William watched the man fall dead and he looked at the person that saved him. It looked like the woman from earlier only now her skin was darkened and spots can be seen on her face. She had the same glowing green eyes William saw before and claws. William never seen one, but Caroline told him about them. She was a Were Jaguar. She turned around to look at the rest of the pack. William got up and stood by the woman ready to fight.

"Ari nice to see you" Victor said casually as if one of his pack members dying didn't faze him.

"This guy has nothing to do with this Victor. I'm the one you want". Ari said standing in front of William.

"Well actually now I just want you both de-." Victor was interrupted by the surrounding sounds of other werewolves growling.

William smiled as he knew that his pack had arrived. William saw that Ari looked on edge. "Not to worry. They're friends.

Warwick, Jason, and the rest of the pack showed up on the scene clearly outnumbering Victor and his pack. They were all in their werewolf forms and had vicious looks on their faces. Everyone's eyes were glowing yellow save for Warwick who's eyes glowed red. Victor and his pack had worried looks on their faces as they were surrounded.

"Now you have a lot of balls attacking my boy William." Warwick said angered by Victor and his lackeys.

"Ok now I can see we are beat here so how's about we leave and never come back?" One of Victors pack members ask.

"Normally I would suggest that, but seeing the condition my son is in, I think it's fair to let him decide on what to do with you." Warwick said looking at William. "So, William. What do you think we should do?"

William looked to Ari next to him and he smiled. He then looked back at Victor and his pack. "Rip em apart."

William's answer caused Victor and his pack to panic.

"Good choice. KILL EM!" Warwick shouted.

Warwick's pack rushed at Victor and his pack. It was a short battle as the difference in numbers soon decided who the victor would be. It was an absolute blood bath. Victor's pack was literally torn to pieces. Their bodies were mangled and missing limbs. Jason was having the most fun for he was laughing while clawing someone's face. William and Ari did nothing but watched it all happen. Ari had a straight face during the whole thing as she felt it was something Victor and his pack deserved. William smiled at the fact that they were doing all this because they hurt him. It really showed how unified the pack really is.

"You ok?" William asked Ari who had shifted back to normal.

"I should be asking you that" Ari said taking note of William's condition.

"I'll heal." William said. He then lifted his ripped shirt. "See?" William asked as his wounds were slowly starting to close. "By the way thanks for coming back"

"I wasn't at first, but then I heard you fighting. I couldn't let him kill someone else." Ari said.

"Who were they?" William asked.

"Victor and his pack are monsters. They kill people and animals for sport. I was one of the ones that got away, but not without Victor biting me." Ari answered.

"Well good riddance then" William said looking at the torn corpses of Victor and his pack.

"Yeah. After I turned he tired to make me join his pack. I refused, and he killed everyone I've ever known and loved. I've been running from him for a month." Ari explained

"Well as you can see, your done running" William said.

"Thank you" Ari said

"No problem. Ari, right?" William asked

"Ariana" Ariana corrected. "And your William"

"You can just call me Will" William said.

"Wow he must like you cuz he doesn't even let me call him Will" Jason said sneaking up on the two earning a glare from William. "Hi I'm Jason" Jason introduced himself while holding out his bloody right hand.

Ariana looked at the hand. "Um"

"Oh, sorry. Probably not the best way to make a first impression." Jason said with an embarrassed look on his face. "Welp I'm heading to the river with the rest of the guys. Red is not a good color for me." Jason said walking off.

"Yeah I probably should too. So, where are you gonna go?" William asked Ariana.

"I don't know I have no where to go." Ariana answered.

"She could stay with us" Warwick said walking up to the two. "I saw how you saved William, so I owe you a lot more than just a thank you."

"I don't know" Ariana said.

"You'd be safe with us." William said.

Ariana thought about it. Because of Victor she had no where else to go. Her struggle of running away from Victor was over so suddenly after meeting William that she hadn't thought on what to do next. William and his pack are clearly dangerous as she saw them tear Victor and his pack apart, but she knew none of them were like Victor as they did it because they were protecting William. She figured her best bet would be to stay with William and his pack for safety. Besides she thought William was kinda cute. "Ok I guess I can stay with you guys for a while."

"Wonderful it'll be nice to have some diversity in the pack. A were jaguar is a rare occurrence." Warwick said. "Well I'm heading to the river with the fellas. William why don't you show our new guest the basecamp and while you're at it make sure Melinda and Ellie are ok. After that you can head to the river and wash up."

"Sure thing" William answered.

"Wait you guys live in the woods?" Ariana asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, but if you're not comfortable with that our emissary lives in a town not to far from here. Maybe you can crash with her." William suggested.

"Well I guess one night in the woods won't kill me." Ariana said shrugging her shoulders.

"Cool, now follow me. Getting to our camp won't take too long." William said walking in the direction of the camp site.

"Right behind you" Ariana said following in step.

 **With William present time**

William woke up on an operating table. His wounds healed but his legs still felt sore. He looked at his right arm and rubbed it to see if it had fully healed as he remembered what happened to it. He looked at his surroundings and saw that he was in an operating room of some kind. He spotted a bald man putting away some surgery tools. "Where am I?" He asked.

The man turned around. "Ah your awake. You're in the veterinarian's office. My name is Deaton." Deaton introduced himself.

"William. What happened to me?" William asked.

"Cora and Peter brought you here. You were in critical condition, but you should be feeling a lot better now." Deaton explained.

"I see. Thanks" William said.

"Not a problem. Don't worry about your jeep. Cora took the time to retrieve it for you. The keys are on the table there." Deaton said pointing to the table.

"Huh I'll be sure to thank her then." William said getting up. "Did everyone else make it out too?"

"Scott and Isaac made it out and so did Boyd. Derek however is missing" Deaton answered.

"Hmm he should be fine. I did see him fall, but if he's an Alpha then I'm sure he got up on his own." William said while walking to his keys and grabbing them. "Thanks for everything. See ya around." William said walking out of the room

As he was told, William did find his jeep parked outside. He got in and drove off heading home to recuperate.

 **Inside Williams cave**

William almost couldn't believe he was alive after the beating he took from Deucalion. To think he was a Demon Wolf. No wonder he's the leader of a pack of Alphas. William couldn't remember much from his fight. The last thing he remembered was being pinned down by Deucalion. Anything after that was a blur. He wasn't worried too much about the other as he doesn't really have any ties to them. Though he'd have to thank Cora personally for saving him. He remembered one other woman that came back to save him in the past.

William is now seating on his chair staring at the crescent moon pendant he had in his hand. Remembering who it used to belong to.

 **Flashback 14 years ago**

It was night time when William was on his way back to the camp after washing the blood off of him in the river. He had introduced Ariana to Melinda and Ellie and the both took a shine to her immediately. Guess they were happy to have another girl in the pack. William got to the campsite and saw that everyone was in their respective tents and were most likely asleep. He wondered which tent Ariana was sleeping in or maybe she went to town to spend the night with Caroline. William got to his own tent and walked inside it. What he found was Ariana undressing. She had on only a grey sports bra and black panties. She had quite the figure. This caused William to go wide eyed.

"Oh sorry." William said shielding his eyes.

Ariana turned as she heard William. "For what?"

"Oh, um nothing um I'll just leave." William said as he turned to leave.

"Isn't this your tent?" Ariana asked and made William pause in his step.

"Well yeah." William answered.

"Then come on in. You live in here after all." Ariana said in a casual tone as if the situation wasn't awkward enough.

William was still shielding his eyes he walked further into his tent. "So, um why are you in my tent?"

"Well your Alpha gave me the option on who to spend the night with, so I asked which tent was yours and here I am" Ariana answered.

William was still covering his eyes. "Ah I see."

"You know you can look at me, right?" Ariana said.

"Huh?" William asked.

"I mean you all live in the woods. Have you not seen a woman with this much clothing on?" Ariana asked

William unshielded his eyes and looked at Ariana. He was noticeably blushing. "Actually no. not one uh- not one quite like you."

"Like me?" Ariana asked tilting her head.

" _Change the subject change the subject."_ William thought frantically to himself. "Well that's my sleeping bag you can have it if you want."

Ariana looked at William's sleeping bag. "Nonsense its big enough for two."

" _Oh, sweet Jesus."_ William thought to himself.

Ariana then got into the sleeping bag and made room for William. "Come on. Its been an eventful day for both of us and I'm sure your tired."

William was hesitant, but he got into the sleep bag with Ariana. He then blew out a candle that was lighting the tent. They both laid there for a second before William finally spoke up. "What's that around your neck?" William said looking at the crescent moon pendant around her neck and trying his best not to stare at her breast.

"My mother gave it to me. She told me it was passed down from her mother and so on." Ariana answered.

William then thought that her mother might've been dead because of the Alpha. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's ok she went peacefully about a year ago. Victor didn't kill her if that's what you were thinking." Ariana said.

"Well you don't have to worry about him anymore. We're not just a pack. We're a family and we got your back." William said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Thank you." Ariana said with a smile.

"Well I should get some sleep. Its my turn to hunt in the morning." William said.

"Before you do." Ariana said.

"Yeah what's u- "William started to say but was interrupted by Ariana kissing him on the cheek.

"That was for letting me stay here

William was in disarray. "Um. No problem."

Ariana giggled a bit. "Well goodnight. Sleep tight." She said before turning and laying her head down on the pillow.

William then slowly turned and laid down himself. " _Yeah sure like I'm gonna be able to sleep now."_ William thought to himself.

 **And that's chapter 3. I gave a little of William's backstory in this one, but not all of it. This one took some time as I decided to re watch all of season 3 to see what good things would be to change and where William would fit in. I had to put Stiles in this chapter as it would have felt wrong not to. He'll meet William next chapter don't worry. I didn't give Victor or his pack much description because I had planned to kill them off as soon as I thought of them. Also, I thought about what kind of area William's pack lived in and I remembered this movie called Wolves. If you seen it the bad guys in that movie stayed in an area in the woods surrounded by rocks. That's pretty much how I'm imagining where William's pack stay. I don't know if I'm going to name every single member of William's pack because there is 15 of them in total. So, you know what if anyone has a werewolf OC they want to see in this story PM me. Lastly when I imagine Ariana I imagined her as a younger Zoe Saldana look alike. Again, thank you for the favorites and follows. At first I didn't think people would like this story but you guys proved me wrong. Always a pleasure. Until next time see ya soon.**


End file.
